


With one eye open, well, All I see is you

by Atlanta_Black



Series: And it's fucked up, but I'm falling verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Golden Trio Friendship - Freeform, Hermione and ron are vexed, M/M, There's more - Freeform, and is ready for murder, but happy harry is alive, but wait, especially not me, ginny and tom are already fighting, ginny is a tiny ball of rage, harry is just really fond of his murder partners, he was not prepared for his fearsome lord to turn into a teenager, i mean really who could be prepared for that, lucius is a disgruntled bird, the continuation that no one expected, tom is ready to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: The plan was relatively simple. Simple enough that Harry was convinced something was going to go wrong.The death eater that Tom had casually murdered, someone named Avery, was going to be charmed to look like Voldemort.At some point after the grand reveal but before the charms wore off, Ginny was going to stage a breakdown. During the breakdown she was going to spontaneously set the body on fire before anybody had a chance to look at it too closely. At first glance it was a simple, full proof plan....The immediate aftermath following And It's fucked up, but I'm falling (falling in love with you)





	With one eye open, well, All I see is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterismal (asterisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/gifts).

The plan was relatively simple. Simple enough that Harry was convinced something was going to go wrong. 

The death eater that Tom had casually murdered, someone named Avery, was going to be charmed to look like Voldemort. 

At some point after the grand reveal but before the charms wore off, Ginny was going to stage a breakdown. During the breakdown she was going to spontaneously set the body on fire before anybody had a chance to look at it too closely. At first glance it was a simple, full proof plan. 

It turned out that when the death eaters took the dark mark, they swore an oath that was a modified version of the imperius curse. They were literally unable to disobey Tom if he didn't want them to. It seemed that Voldemort hadn’t been utilizing that because he enjoyed watching them squirm in fear.

So, half of the death eaters were going to turn themselves in and the other half were going to "go into hiding". Because as Ginny and Tom had both pointed out, it would be highly suspicious if every single death eater suddenly turned themselves in. Even if Harry was totally on board with just having them all march themselves into Azkaban. People like the Lestranges didn't just turn themselves in

The only minor snag in their plan so far was that McGonagall, Ron and Hermione all knew what Tom looked like and who he was.

Or well, it was more accurate to say that Ron and Hermione knew who he was. They weren't sure if McGonagall knew. But she knew that he absolutely should not be alive and looking sixteen, so that was just as bad.

Tom however, was vehemently opposed to charming his own appearance. Despite the fact that his appearance threatened their entire plan. 

"Just fucking change your hair color, you conceited ass." Ginny snarls, looking about five seconds away just hexing his hair a different color and being done with it. 

"Changing my hair color does nothing to conceal who I am, Ginevra." Tom hisses, voice icy. "As I've already stated multiple times; I have too many distinctive features that give me away."

Ginny stares. Curls her lip and hisses out an aggravated breath. "This relationship is going to end in blood in less than five years." she mutters, throwing up her hands. "I'm calling it right now." 

Harry sighs, leans his head against the back of the tree that he's been leaning against. He had briefly thought about involving himself in the argument before deciding that it was better for his continued health if he just didn't do that.

He glances across the clearing at the death eaters and makes sudden eye contact with Lucius Malfoy who has woken up and is staring at the three of them with something approaching resignation.

"My lord, I have an idea."

.

.

.

You could have heard a pin drop in the sudden silence. Ginny and Tom turn, almost as one, to stare at Malfoy. Harry just blinks at him again. He's beginning to realize that both of his chosen partners are murderous on different levels and he's not sure how he feels about this realization. 

Wonders if this scene is a glimpse into the rest of his life. Finds that he doesn't mind the thought as much as he thought he would. He'll have to thank Ron and Hermione for conditioning him to being around two people who constantly argue. He doesn’t think they’ll appreciate the sentiment. 

The silence drags as Ginny and Tom glare over at Malfoy. Ginny because well, she just hates Malfoy's existence. Tom because Malfoy interrupted him. 

Although, to be fair, he probably also hates Malfoy's general existence.

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard. Did you just say that you have an idea?" Tom asks voice chilly in its politeness. 

Malfoy nods, looking as if he wants to sink into the ground under the weight of their stares. 

"Why the bloody fuck would you want to help us?" Ginny spits, body all but vibrating with rage. 

Lucius stares, swallows. Harry can see his hands shaking from all the way on the other side of the clearing. He thinks he knows what's coming before the other two do. Isn't sure it's something that would ever occur to them. 

"I want my son and wife spared." he finally whispers, voice shaking. 

"You wouldn't have spared any of my family if I had begged it of you." Ginny snarls, her anger seeming to intensify. 

Tom is staring at her admiringly and Harry smiles. His life was never going to be boring. 

"They'll be spared." he says, watches three pairs of eyes snap to him.

Ginny and Tom are staring at him incredulously but Lucius just looks relieved. As if he already knows they were going to cave to Harry's demand. 

"I'm sorry fucking what. Harry have you forgotten who you're speaking to?" Ginny demands, eyes wide. 

"I was never going to condemn Draco." he says, watches Ginny's face go slack in shock. Tom's eyebrows draw together in confusion as he attempts to follow Harry's train of thought.

"I don't follow." Tom says the words slowly, lips pursed. Harry has the brief hysterical thought that he shares that trait with Hermione. They both fucking hate not being able to follow a train of thought or not understanding something. 

Merlin, Hermione was going to hate that.

"I'll explain it to you in great detail if need be." Harry says, rolling his eyes. "But later. Draco and Narcissa will be spared. I'll make sure of it." He pushes off the tree, ignores Ginny's narrowed eyes and Tom's furrowed brow. "Right now I want to hear what Malfoy's idea is." he says, striding forward to stand next to Tom. 

Tom turns to stare at him, eyes bright with delight. "I'm going to have so much fun taking you apart, Harry Potter." Tom murmurs, voice low enough that only Harry hears him. 

Harry shivers, anticipation creeping down his spine. Tom's gaze is heavy against Harry's skin and he turns to meet Tom's eyes fearlessly. 

For all the ways that they had met before this. For all the times they had faced each other on the battlefield. For all the ways their lives have been intertwined and their fates tied together. This is the first time that they have faced each other as equals and it leaves something heady swimming through his veins.

"Fine, let's hear it then, Lucius." Tom demands, turning back towards Malfoy. 

Lucius stares, blinks. The stare almost incredulous as he looks at them. 

"Just go as yourself." he finally says, voice blank. "And let Potter there just talk you out of it." 

There's a beat of silence and then Harry snorts. Fucking cackles at the idea, the sound echoing around the clearing. 

"For merlin's sake. Why didn't I think of that?" Ginny whispers to herself, voice scandalized. 

"How did you manage to come to that conclusion?" Tom asks, even as his left eye twitches. 

Lucius blinks again, face still blank. Looks at each of them and then sighs. "My Lord. Voldemort. Whatever you name is now." he says, sounding so beyond done with his entire life. "You got vanquished by the boy when he was a baby and now are standing next to him and a girl you almost killed, apparently soulmates with both of them. I find it fairly obvious that something, be it fate or death, has clearly gifted the boy beyond what any mortal should be gifted." 

Tom blinks. Seems to think it over for a few minutes before huffing out an aggravated breath. 

"That was actually half intelligent. Why couldn't you have had intelligent ideas like that before? I'm almost tempted to spare you for that bit of ingenious thought." 

"Absolutely not." Ginny snaps, the response automatic. 

"Maybe a reduced sentence." Harry amends, still quietly cackling to himself. 

"You know of all the things that I imagined this was not even remotely on the list." Ron's voice echoes suddenly through the clearing and Harry flinches at the same time Ginny squeaks in horror. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake. You're both scared by Ron but not by the teenage dark lord standing next to you?" Hermione's exasperated voice calls out. 

Harry narrows his eyes, does a slow turn around the clearing. There's no one there. 

"You know," he says, voice casual. "When I dropped my cloak on the ground it wasn't so you two could pick it up and use it to spy on me." 

Hermione snorts. "It's not our fault you're all as unobservant as a bag of bricks." she says, voice suddenly right behind him. 

He twists around right as she pulls the cloak off of the two of them. 

The three of them stare at each other, eyes bright. 

"I thought you were dead, Harry Potter." she says, voice still light but shaking. "I thought you were fucking dead." 

He winces. Ah, he may have fucked up a bit. 

" _ We _ thought you were dead." Ron says, voice cracking a bit near the end. "And then we find you fucking laughing next to a very teenage, very alive Tom Riddle."

"You owe us a very long, very detailed explanation." Hermione says, right before she flings herself at him. 

Ron isn't far behind, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

"I'm sorry." he whispers, voice choked "I really thought I was going to die. I really, really did and I'm really, really sorry."

"You don't get to sacrifice yourself for us anymore." Ron mutters, voice vicious. 

"I find I quite agree with that sentiment." Tom says suddenly, holds himself very still as Ron and Hermione turn hard eyes on him. 

Ron's eyes narrow as they take in how close Tom is standing to Ginny. 

"Ginny, you also owe me a very long explanation." Ron says, voice hard. "And if you don't tell me then I will tell mum exactly who it is you're associating yourself with." he says as she opens her mouth. 

Ginny pales dramatically, freckles standing out sharply.

"I mean you could do that but then you're implicating Harry too and would you really do that?" she asks, voice sure even though she’s still pale at the thought. 

Ron hesitates, which is his first mistake. Ginny grins, sensing victory. 

Hermione and Tom sigh at the same time and then both turn to glare at the other. 

Lucius sighs exasperatedly again in the background and Harry just smiles from his spot where he’s still safely enclosed in Hermione and Ron's arms. 

Yeah, everything was absolutely still a mess. There was a whole world waiting for them outside of the clearing. 

But Merlin, they were going to be great. 

He stretches out a hand and hides his grin in Hermione's shoulder when Tom reaches out to grab it. He can see one of Ginny's hands safely enclosed in Tom's other hand. 

Yeah, life was a mess. They had a lot of explaining  lying to do but Merlin, they were alive. They were all alive. What more could he really ask for?

_ Oh what famous last words.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! There's more! I had no idea I was gonna continue in this verse but I was talking about the fic with a friend and suddenly had a muse for this scene. 
> 
> There's a really good chance I'll continue writing in this verse, cause lord knows there's still a lot of things I haven't managed to fit in. 
> 
> Also, please imagine the spongebob meme when Tom says "BuT I haVE ToO MaNY DisTinCtiVE FeaTuREs!"


End file.
